


Clothes

by anakinspams



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, super fluffy, there's a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: "Why are you dressed like that?"





	Clothes

Bruce groaned as he rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over his head. It was almost two in the afternoon and he hadn't even left his bed yet. Last night was pretty rough on him. He fought with the Scarecrow for most of the night until he finally got him subdued. He heard someone walk into the bedroom and assumed it was Clark. 

"Hey, Bruce? You should get up soon. I have something planned later for us." Clark spoke softly putting a tray of food down on the nightstand beside the bed where Bruce lay. He slowly pulled the covers off of his head and sighed. "Clark, I don't really want to go out. Can we stay in?" Bruce rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at Clark. 

"Sure, that's not a problem. I'll just make dinner here. Just be ready by six, okay? Dinner will be ready by then. I made you some late breakfast but if you don't want it right now, that's fine." Clark smiled even though he was hoping to go out tonight. He respected Bruce's choice though because he knew what he had been through. Bruce returned a smile and sat up in bed. Clark gently set the tray on Bruce's lap and kissed his cheek. "I'll let you eat and get some more rest. I have to get ready for dinner tonight. Anything special you want?" Clark asked in the doorway before leaving. "Maybe some seafood? That's always good with me." Bruce replied biting into his breakfast. 

Clark walked into the kitchen and scratched his head as he looked through a cookbook. He knew that Alfred would have a few recipes that Bruce liked up his sleeve so he went to find him. "Alfred? Can I ask for your help with something in the kitchen?" Clark asked as he finally found Alfred in the library putting books away.

"Most certainly, Sir. You haven't set anything on fire, have you?" He chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen with Clark. "What would Master Wayne like to eat?" He asked looking up at the much taller man. Clark shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "He said that he wanted seafood but I don't really know what to cook for him." Alfred nodded at his response and opened the huge refrigerator in front of him. 

"I would suggest making him some Lobster Newberg, Sir." Alfred stated as he began to prepare the meal with Clark.

 

_**6pm** _

 

Clark stood by the dinner table waiting for Bruce to come to eat. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black bowtie. He was nervous to say the least because he had something very special planned for tonight. Soon Bruce walked into the dining room and gave Clark a questionable look. 

" _Why are you dressed like that,_ Clark?" Bruce asked as he looked down at himself. He was wearing casual clothing. Black jeans and a band t-shirt. He felt out of place. "I thought it might be nice to dress up for dinner." Clark smiled as he sat down in front of Bruce at the table. Bruce pulled out the chair and sat down looking over at Clark who looked like a nervous wreck.

"Something on your mind?" Bruce asked as he took a bite of his lobster. He hummed in satisfaction. "This is so good, Clark." He smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Clark shook his head 'no' and began to eat with Bruce. Clark was so relieved that Bruce liked the dish. About a half hour passed and they were both finishing their plates.

"That was amazing, Clark. Thank you for dinner. I don't know how I'll repay you but I will." Bruce lightly chuckled as he stood up and stretched his back. "Actually Bruce, there is something you could do to repay me-" Clark began to speak as he stood up as well. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He gently got down on one knee and opened the box. Bruce gasped quietly and looked down at Clark. 

"You could make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Clark asked as a question. Bruce nodded excitedly as Clark put the ring on his finger. "I love you so much, Clark." Bruce said as he wiped his eyes. Tears had made their way to his cheeks already and Clark noticed. 

"I love you too, Bruce. Don't cry, Baby. I'm not leaving you, I promise." Clark reassured Bruce as he pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. "You won't ever lose me. I'll be by your side until the day that I die." Bruce smiled and kissed Clark on the lips. Bruce had never felt love like this. He had been lied to and cheated on so many times that he was shocked that Clark would actually want to marry him.

"I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, Clark Kent. Thank you for becoming the most important part of my life. Thank you for not only loving me as Bruce Wayne but also Batman. Without you, I wouldn't be as strong as I am today." Bruce sniffled and hugged Clark again, this time hiding his face in the crook of Clark's neck. He rubbed Bruce's back and kissed the top of his head. They were both content in this moment and it was the most beautiful feeling either of them had ever felt before in their lives.

"How about some dessert?" Clark said after a few moments of embracing Bruce. Bruce pulled away and kissed Clark's cheek. He nodded and licked his lips. "I would have you for dessert but I think I'll have some ice cream now, and then I'll have you for a midnight snack." He smirked as Clark blushed. His cheeks were almost as red as the lobster they had eaten for dinner. 

"I love you." Clark said as he shook his head and smiled at Bruce. He had waited for the perfect time in their relationship to propose and he had finally found it. He had the love of his life with him and he made a promise to himself to make sure that no matter what, Bruce felt loved and secure with him.

"I love you too." Bruce replied. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
